Second Chances
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: This is the story of how Rose and Scorpius reconnect
1. Grieving

**This is Chapter one to a new Multi-chapter fic I am working on.**

**I own none of what you recognize and I get no money from it.**

**Second Chances Chapter 1 Grieving**

The front yard of The Burrow was alive with activity. Many people came and went, most of them with red hair. Despite the buzz of activity, there was a reserved and somber air about the crooked house. Scorpius waited on the front porch, debating whether he should knock or just go in. He hadn't seen Rose since they had ended their engagement two years prior. This was not how he envisioned his next meeting with her.

"Scorpius, mate Just go on in," Albus said, from the swing on the porch. Scorpius had not seen him.

"Merlin, Al. I am so sorry," he said, giving his best mate a hug. "How's everyone doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess," Albus said, running his hand through his hair. "Mum and Dad are really upset, as you would expect. Aunt Hermione has just shut down. So has Rose. Those two are so much alike." Albus took his seat back on the swing. He looked off towards the orchard. "I just keep expecting to see him coming up the hill with his broom on his shoulder flashing that big toothy grin," he said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"How's Hugo and the twins?" Scorpius asked.

"Hugo's been awesome. He has taken care of all the arraignments himself and has seen to taking care of the twins as well."

Scorpius wasn't surprised. Even when he was touring with his band, Hugo stayed in touch with his family.

"I'm gonna go see everyone," Scorpius said opening the front door. "If you need anything let me know."

"Yeah, I still need to introduce you to Mandy," Albus said absently.

"That can wait. I'll see you in a bit," Scorpius said back over his shoulder.

The front sitting room of The Burrow was too quiet. Scorpius had never seen it this reserved and it felt unnatural. Harry and Ginny sat close on a loveseat. Harry looked thin and drawn, as if he hadn't slept in a week. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and sobbed dry tears. Arthur, Rose's grandfather, sat in a old rocking chair looking at a photo album. His eyes were red and it was obvious he had been crying.

Hugo sat on the floor with his seven-year old twin siblings. Those two had been a very happy surprise to that family. Hugo was trying to keep the twins busy with drawing and coloring.

Hugo looked up and nodded silently to Scorpius pointing him to the kitchen.

At the table sat Hermione, Molly Weasley and Rose's Aunt Fleur. Hermione stood up when Scorpius entered the kitchen,

"Scorpius," Hermione said taking the young man in a hug. "Rose didn't know if your game schedule would allow you to make it," Hermione said. "She also didn't know if you'd come after... Well, after all that happened."

"You're still family," Scorpius said hugging her.

Hermione looked old. There were bags under her eyes and her face looked more lined than he had remembered. He figured she hadn't been sleeping well. Scorpius knew he couldn't really fathom the depths of her pain right now. He just wanted to be there to help her and this family that had accepted him.

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"She is out on the tire swing," Hermione answered, sitting back down at the table. "I think she would like to see you."

Scorpius wasn't so sure but he nodded anyway.

"I am so sorry," he said, taking her hand and laying his other hand on Molly's shoulder. The two women just nodded, not speaking as tears had filled their eyes again.

Scorpius left the kitchen, through the backdoor. He could see Rose sitting on the old tire swing under the large elm tree. She was facing the orchard and didn't see Scorpius approaching.

"Rose?" Scorpius approached her.

Rose stood from the swing and tears that she had been holding back flooded her face.

"Oh, Scorp," she almost wailed, as she ran to him.

Scorpius took her into his arms and held her tight.

"It's just not fair," Rose blubbered between sobs. "Everything he went through, all he survived. He's supposed to be here. He's always been here. The healers who worked on him said he had a massive heart attack. He was only forty-five for Merlin's sake."

"I know, I know," was all Scorpius could bring himself to say, as he stroked her back.

Rose and Scorpius sat on the ground beneath the tree just letting her cry. After a while her sobs ended.

"I didn't know if you would make it," she said. "I thought maybe you... didn't care."

"That can never happen," he replied. "I will always care."

Rose nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be staying with your parents?" she asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I came straight from the Portkey station," he said. Scorpius knew staying with his parents was not an option right now; as his father did not agree with life choices he had recently made.

"Well, I am glad you're here," she said. "I'm sure Gran could put you up if you need."

"I can afford a hotel. I don't wanna impose, especially now."

Rose and Scorpius stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Are you going to get in trouble for leaving the team in mid-season?" Rose asked, making small talk on the way back to the house.

Scorpius shook his head. "I bought out my contract. I'm not going back."

Rose looked shocked. "But what about playing? Isn't that your dream?"

"There are plenty of teams in England. I just couldn't stay over there after... well just after," Scorpius said. "Besides, sometimes dreams change."

Rose nodded she understood what Scorpius meant. It was the same reason Rose had left the pilot program at John's Hopkins. After all that had happened, it was too painful to stay in Baltimore. It got even worse when Scorpius began starting for the Basilisks. His picture was everywhere in all the magazines. She just had to leave. She completed the regular healer training in England and was now working at St. Mungo's.

She had been on duty the night it happened, but as per policy was not allowed to work on him. Even with all their training, knowledge and magic there was nothing that could be done.

Scorpius saw Rose to the door of the Burrow and told her he would see her tomorrow at the funeral.

Scorpius decided he would stay in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, He needed to do some shopping in Diagon Alley as he had left all his clothes with the movers. After securing a room, he headed out ot the shops.

"I hear it was a heart attack," he heard one woman talking to another. "It's a shame he always seemed so happy go lucky," her friend responded. Scorpius knew who they were talking about and tried to block them out. After buying a dark suit and some other clothes from the new Muggle clothiers, that had recently opened, he returned to the inn with his packages.

After being helped to the room with his packages, he sat on the bed and looked out the grimy windows.

He was back.

He was sorry it took what it did for him to see Rose; but he was glad he did.

He didn't know how she felt about him but he knew he still loved her. It had been the biggest mistake of his life letting her walk away. Now that he was back he was determined not to let her walk away again.


	2. Purging

**A/N: This is Chapter Two to Second Chances. Let me clear up a few questions from chapter one. The person who dies is Ron. I might have gotten a little too cute not mentioning the person's name. Scorpius is not on great terms with his father and I will go into this more in subsequent chapters.**

**Purging**

Scorpius rolled out of bed and looked at his alarm clock. It was Five AM. Scorpius groaned and walked into the bathroom, of the small flat he had rented since coming back. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He hated working out, but if he was going to play competitively, he needed to stay in shape. He donned an old pair of Muggle sweatpants and t-shirt. He knew where he wanted to go running so he Apparated there.

With a crack he appeared on the banks of a small pond and started to stretch. He could see the top of the lopsided house over the hill. For some reason ever since Rose and Albus first brought him here, the grounds of The Burrow had been one of his favorite places to go.

He started out jogging slowly along the banks of the pond and the small stream that fed it. He quickened his pace as his muscles warmed up. He was sweating now and his t-shirt was sticking to his chest. He tried to clear his head and concentrate on the work out. It wasn't working. It had been six weeks since the funeral of Rose's father. Rose and Scorpius had reformed, at best, a tentative friendship. They were civil when they met even meeting occasionally for lunch. Scorpius still loved her but wanted to give her space. He knew she was vulnerable and hurting. He would never take advantage of that situation, no matter how much the Slytherin in him was protesting.

Scorpius' running became more fluid as he poured his anger, frustrations, and longing into his run. He felt his legs start to protest but pushed past the pain into that runner's high. He had circled the pond and the house several times until finally his lungs screamed for relief.

He found himself panting and doubled over, next to a large elm tree, on top of a hill that over looked The Burrow. The tree was flanked buy a gravestone on both sides. Scorpius had not intended to run here but while lost in his thoughts he had climbed the hill. Scorpius read the marker to the left of the tree. 'Devoted Husband, Loving Father and Suffering Canons Fan.' Scorpius smiled despite the sadness the sight brought him.

After catching his breath, Scorpius began his cool down by jogging down the hill to the small house. Arthur greeted him as he came jogging around the side of the house.

"Sorry, Arthur," Scorpius said stopping. "I didn't think anyone would be awake."

"Nonsense my boy. No need to apologize you're always welcome here," Arthur said, waiving off the apology. "Besides you didn't wake us. Molly and I are going to Hermione's and," Arthur swallowed hard, "…. Hermione's to help her sort some things out. Hugo and Albus will be there as well. We're going to tackle that garage of his."

Scorpius chuckled, "Well good luck with that." Ron's garage was a legend in the family. It was more cluttered and much larger than Arthur's shed had ever been. A couple of years after Hogwarts he had gotten interested in Muggle cars. Not in the same way as his father though. Ron had bought a 1976 Lotus Esprit S1 and had been restoring it ever since. Hermione and Harry called it Ron's 'James Bond' car as an inside joke between them.

"Why don't you come over. We could always use another wand," Arthur said.

"I don't know," Scorpius said. "I don't want to intrude and..."

"You might see Rose?" Arthur finished his thoughts for him.

Scorpius looked shocked. "Well, yeah I guess that's a big part," he said.

"Scorpius," Arthur said, shaking his head, "I think that's what she needs. Sometimes she can't see what's right in front of her. She's like her father in that way."

"I just don't know where we stand," Scorpius said taking a seat on one of the garden benches. "One minute we're clicking like before and the next she's cold and distant. I just don't know."

"You won't be able to find out if you don't try," Arthur said.

"I just don't wanna push her. I want it to be her choice."

"I know you do, I know you do," Arthur said, patting Scorpius' shoulder.

Arthur walked back into the house leaving the young man to consider his words.

'Maybe I should go help, maybe it would be for the best,' Scopius thought to himself as he walked beyond The Burrows wards.

-ooo-

Scorpius was wearing an old worn pair of Muggle Jeans and a Chudley Cannons sweatshirt with the sleeves cut out. He stood on the porch of Rose's family home preparing himself for what was to come.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Hermione answered the door wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Scorpius!" she said, hugging him. "Arthur said you might show up," her voice was strained and tired.

"Albus, Hugo and Arthur are working in the garage if you want to help them," she said. Scorpius saw Rose walk down the hallway into the kitchen behind Hermione. He followed her with his eyes. Hermione touched his shoulder. "She'll come around. She just so stubborn sometimes. At least she comes by it honestly," she commented her eyes starting to tear up.

"I'll just head over," Scorpius said not wanting to intrude on her memories.

The garage was a large detached gray corrugated metal building.

The three wizards were levitating boxes out of the garage, separating them into piles. The twins were "helping" by going through the boxes and playing with some of the contents.

"Scorpius," Albus said moving a box, "break out your wand and get started."

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm gonna do it the Muggle way for a bit," he said. "I need to get back in playing shape." Albus shrugged and walked away.

It didn't take Scorpius very long to break a sweat moving and lifting the boxes of car parts and spare inventory from the shops. It felt good to use the muscles in his upper body.

Arthur had taken to sitting with the twins helping them "sort" the joke items. The pair of seven-year olds squealed with delight as Arthur shot sparks from a fake wand.

Hugo walked out of the garage, levitating a box. "Wish I could heal and as fast as them," he said to Scorpius, who was taking a break.

"Yeah children always seem more resilient than we know," Scorpius commented before walking back into the garage.

The cooling charms must have been turned off as the heat and humidity in the garage was stifling. It felt good to be working and sweating. He worked up a rhythm moving boxes out of a corner and stacking them to where the people levitating them could reach.

"Hey, do you want a drink," Rose interrupted his rhythm.

He almost dropped the box he was holding. Rose was standing in the doorway with a pitcher of ice water. She was wearing a pair for cutoff sweats and a black half shirt. Her hair tied up in an orange bandana.

"You read my mind," Scorpius said tossing the box onto the pile his biceps and pectoral muscles straining against his sweat shirt as he did.

Rose turned her back to him, walking to the workbench, so he could not see her flushed face.

Scorpius walked over to the bench and leaned across her to pour himself a glass of water.

Rose walked to the end of the bench and picked up a worn leather pouch. She opened the bag and poured several different colored galleons into her hand.

"Remember these?" she asked holding the coins up to show Scorpius.

"Shit, I didn't know he still had those."

Rose took a green coin paced off ten steps from a wall, she turned and flipped a coin with her thumb towards the wall. The coin bounced off the wall and came to rest about six inches from it.

Rose looked at Scorpius, raised her eyebrow and held out the red coins to him.

He took the coins and flipped one towards the wall it landed a little beyond Rose's.

"Arrrgh," he said throwing his head back.

Rose laughed and picked up the two coins.

Neither saw Albus enter the garage and watch the couple for a few moments smirk then leave.

The couple continued their game playfully trash talking and berating each other.

Rose tossed her last coin just narrowly beating his last throw.

"Ah, man you got so lucky," he pouted.

"Luck is when skill meets opportunity ya know," she quipped walking over to pick up the last coins.

Scorpius moved to the bench turned and leaned back on his elbows.

Rose watched him out of the corner of her eye. Her face grew serious and she started to speak.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"What you beat my last throw and..." he started to explain.

"No," Rose interrupted, "how did WE get here?" She said moving painfully close to him.

"Do you ever replay that conversation in your mind," she asked him.

"Only every single day," he answered. "I try to slow that down in my head hoping I can change it."

"You said, 'You're the one walking away,' She said looking down.

"And you said 'You're the one not stopping me,' he said moving even closer.

"Biggest mistake of my life," Scorpius said, reaching forward and tucking a strand of hair back under her bandana.

"We were like two comets hurdling towards each other and we both swerved," she said sighing into his touch.

"And we should have just crashed into each other and let it happen," he said leaning forward pressing his lips to hers.

After a few breathless moments Scorpius held her and placed his chin on her head while she put her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent,

"So what now," she asked not looking up. "Do you still love me?" she asked worried.

Scorpius pulled her out the hug and stared into her eyes. "Never stopped."

"I screwed up so much," she protested.

"Shhh," Scorpius said kissing her, "we both did, and none of that matters."

Scorpius took off a chain he was wearing around his neck. At the end of the chain was a gold band with a solitaire diamond.

"Let's fix our biggest mistake," he said removing the band from the chain.

Rose bit her lip and nodded.

Scorpius slid the ring on her finger and smiled. "Right now."

She looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we've both waited too long and I don't want to wait another minute," he said.

Rose smiled. "We're really doing this?" she giggled.

"Absolutely," Scorpius said.

Rose kissed Scorpius and sprinted to the house.

"Mum, Mum!" she called out running to the house.

Scorpius stopped outside the garage watching her run into the house.

The men were standing around outside the garage resting.

Scorpius looked shaken. "Merlin what am I doing?" he asked himself as he approached the group of men.


	3. Blissful Chaos

**Chapter Three to Second Chances**

**A/N: I own none of the characters you may recognize and I am making no money from it.**

**Blissful Chaos**

Scorpius barreled into the front room, of Malfoy Manor calling out to his parents.

Astoria came into the room wiping her hands on her apron, followed but Draco who was holding a large mixing bowl and spoon.

"Scorpius, what in the world?" his mother asked, seeing the young man's sweat and dust streaked face.

"We're doing it... Merlin we actually are?" Scorpius said sitting on one of the straight backed chairs.

Draco was trying to keep count of his stirs with the spoon while he addressed his son.

"What are you talking about?" he asked his son, giving up having lost count.

"Rose and I," Scorpius yelled. "we're getting married."

Astoria let out a very undignified shriek, crossed the room in two bounds and scooped her son up into a hug.

"I knew it, I knew you two were just being stubborn," she said.

His father stood and looked at him hard. "Is this what you want?" he asked his son. "Is this why you abandoned your teammates and commitments?"

Scorpius nodded and swallowed.

"I love her, dad," he said finding the resolution in his own voice surprising him. "She was all I could think about, when I was over there. My head wasn't in the game. And you know at that level that's lethal."

Draco thought about what his son was saying for a moment then smiled.

"You couldn't have chosen someone more... conventional?" he smirked looking at his own wife out of the corner of his eye. "Have my trials and tribulations taught you nothing?" he said, skipping out of the way of an elbow thrown by Astoria.

Scorpius smiled. It had only been recently that his mother and father had actually gotten along. He never did find out what happened; but something had happened the summer after his fifth year that not only caused his parents to like each other, they actually fell in love.

"Okay," Astoria said. "When is the wedding going to take place."

"That's the thing... I've come to get you two," Scorpius said standing up. "It's kinda happening right now."

-ooo-

To say The Burrow was a madhouse, when Scorpius and his parents arrived, would be like calling the Atlantic Ocean a puddle.

People with red hair where running everywhere; setting up tents and conjuring furniture.

Hermione met Scorpius at the door, greeted his parents and immediately whisked him off into another room.

Draco and Astoria were left in the small cramped sitting room alone. Harry came into the room from the hall and saw them.

"Draco," Harry said extending his hand.

"Harry," Draco responded. "This is my wife Astoria. I don't believe you've ever been introduced."

"Good to meet you," Harry said.

"I am glad to meet you. Draco has said so much," she said smiling. "Is the kitchen that way," she asked pointing a direction. Harry nodded. Astoria waived her wand and conjured an apron. "I might as well make myself useful," she said, donning the apron as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's go outside and get out from under foot," Harry said turning to the door.

"Harry," Draco grabbed his shoulder as he went by. "I'm sorry about Weas... Ron. We might have never seen eye to eye but he was always there for his friends, and that's saying something."

Harry's face darkened and it appeared he was trying to steady himself. "Yeah, thanks. That means a lot."

Just as the two men left through the front door, Hugo entered the room with Ronnie, one of the seven year old twins over one shoulder while dragging Minnie, the other twin by her hand.

"Mum! Have you seen the twin's shoes?" He called out to the upstairs.

"Where was the last place they had them?" came Hermione's voice from upstairs.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking where they were," answered a frustrated Hugo.

"Look out by the pond, I saw them there earlier," answered Rose from another level of the house.

"C'mon," Hugo said hoisting the girl over his other shoulder, so he was carrying one twin over each shoulder. "you little Nargles."

"What's a Nargle?" Minnie asked between giggles.

"Something that makes me crazy," Hugo groused as he left the sitting room.

The front door opened and Albus and his girlfriend of several months entered the house.

"Look Mandy, I am sorry about the show. But he's my best mate." Albus said continuing a conversation."

"I know Al," the brunette answered. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I was just disappointed. I wonder if Mum and Neville are gonna be here. She said looking around." Mandy was Hanna Longbottom's daughter and Neville Longbottom's step-daughter. She never knew her real father, as he had deserted her mother about twelve seconds after learning she was pregnant.

After a personal tragedy, Neville had reconnected with Hanna and they were married a short time later.

"I don't know. Why don't you check with my Gran she is probably the one coordinating this whole thing. I'm sure they're welcome," Albus answered. "I am gonna go find Scorp. He said he wanted me to stand with him," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and headed to the stairs.

Mandy headed off to the kitchen ducking out of the way of George who was coming from the the same room.

George walked to the front door and opened it looking out at the front yard.

"Lee," George called out the front door, "are those the fireworks you brought?"

A muffled answer came from outside.

"No...no...no. I wanted the bigger one's," George yelled. "It's not everyday my niece gets married."

Another muffled response.

"What do you mean with my family it probably is," George sprinted out the door narrowly missing Teddy and a very pregnant Victoire who were coming in the house.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Teddy asked his wife. "Do you need anything?"

"I am just going to sit for a little," she said sounding tired. "I'll be fine."

"You sure? Do you need a drink, a foot rub? How about a back rub?"

"Teddy, if you don't leave right now... This will be the last child you'll ever be able to have," she growled.

"That's a small threat," James Potter said, entering the sitting room from the kitchen with a Butterbeer in his hand.

"Not helping, mate," Teddy groaned as both James and Victoire laughed at his discomfort.

"James would you take my loving, yet infuriatingly over protective, husband outside and put him to work," she said sighing and leaning back.

"Yes mum," James said snapping to attention, grabbing Teddy by his collar and leading him out the door.

She looked around at the people and the chaos and put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I don't think you know what you're in for," she said to her unborn child.


	4. Arrivals

**A/N: This will be the final Chapter Second Chances. If this chapter is disjointed and jumbled that is by design. I was trying to convey the chaos and uncertainty that always seemed to abound in The Burrow.**

**Second Chances Chapter 4 **

**Arrivals**

Scorpius and Rose sat at the head of a large table. The wedding had gone off without any problems, for the most part. The tables were laden with all sorts of food thanks to the cooking prowess of Molly Weasley and Astoria Malfoy.

"GEORGE WEALSEY!" came a screeching voice from the kitchen. A very red-faced Molly Weasley burst from the back door to the kitchen, holding a rubber chicken. "Where did this come from? I remember telling you to get rid of these!" she growled, walking towards the table where George was sitting with his family.

"Mum... I didn't do it," he protested, getting up from the table in an attempt to flee his mother's wrath.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?" Molly yelled, beating George about the head and shoulders with the squawking chicken to empathize every word.

"Mum, I swear," George pleaded, trying to cover up. "We don't even sell those anymore."

Everyone was so busy laughing and snickering that no one saw Ronnie hold out his hand and accept a slap from his sister Minnie who was busily concealing her gran's wand.

After everyone had settled Molly down, Albus stood up. "Hey everyone, could I get you all to settle down?" Albus tried to quiet the gathered friends and family to little avail.

"OI, SHUT IT!" a woman yelled out above the murmur.

"Thanks Dom," Albus said, nodding to his purple-haired cousin, who was sitting at a table with her girlfriend.

"I would like to make a toast," Albus started. "I want to say I am glad Rose and Scorp accepted what we all knew. These two were meant for each other. I been with them since they weren't dating, then they were, then they weren't." Albus smirked. "Then they were and weren't, and were and weren't and finally are." The collected family laughed. "These two have managed to find the only other person that would put up with them." Albus raised his glass. "So here's to Scorpius and Rose." The gathering mimicked him.

Scorpius leaned over and whispered something in Rose's ear causing her to blush. Hermione Weasley sat a table watching her daughter and new son-in-law share a joke. She smiled sadly and excused herself from the table saying she needed to check on something in the kitchen. When she was sure that she was out of the sight of the crowd she ducked around the side of the house and walked to the top of the lone hill.

"Hi, honey," she said, approaching the headstone. "Well, they did it. You said they would work it out if we just left them to it, and they did," she said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I know, I know it shouldn't take you dying for me to admit you were right," she said, smiling sadly.

She lovingly removed a stray leaf from the top of the headstone, letting her hand linger. "Well, I should probably get back. The twins have probably set something on fire by now ... I miss you," she said in small voice as she turned and walked back down the hill to the tents.

She entered the tents and noticed that Neville and Hannah had brought with them a portable bar, completely stocked from the supplies at the Three Broomsticks, and were setting it up in the corner. Then dinner was done, the tables were banished, and a dance floor was set up. Hugo had called his band and they were playing for the gathered crowd.

Lily Potter sat a table nursing a Firewhiskey ... alone. Roxanne walked over to her with a man in tow.

"Hi Lily," she said, all but bouncing up and down.

"'lo Rox," Lily answered, not removing her drink from her mouth.

"Lily, this is Ian Marcus," Roxanne said, making introductions. "Ian, this is my cousin Lily. Ian, take a seat while I go fine Shane." Roxanne bounced away happily in search of her boyfriend.

An uncomfortable silence came over the two after Ian had sat down.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been set up?" he asked, breaking the ice.

"Cause it's Rox, and she finds it a personal affront if her cousins aren't paired up with someone," Lily growled.

"Well, sorry you got stuck here," Ian said, holding eye contact. "I am a big fan though."

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly.

"I saw your shutout versus the Arrows two weeks ago," he said.

"You know what I do for a living," Lily said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a writer, or at least I am trying to be," he said. "Right now I am tending bar while trying to get published."

"I don't recall you from Hogwarts," she said. "Were you there?"

Ian shook his head. "No, my family was kind of nomadic, so I was homeschooled." The conversation died into that uncomfortable stage where neither knew what to say. "Would you like to dance?" he offered.

Lily shook her head. "I can't. I am the most uncoordinated person in the world when I am on the ground."

"Aw, it can't be that bad," Ian said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on. You might even find you like it."

Lily sighed and drained the last of her drink. "Okay, but they're your toes," she said taking Ian's hand.

Ian and Lily danced by the table where Teddy sat with Victoire's feet propped in his lap giving her a foot rub.

"Oh, that's a good little boy," James ruffled Teddy's hair as he walked by.

"Piss off, James," Teddy said automatically.

"Hey, you need to start watching your language." James smirked. "Your kid is gonna have a worse mouth than Dom."

"What about Dom?" Dominique asked, having overheard her name as she was walking by with drinks for her girlfriend and herself.

"I was just remarking on your wonderful, expansive vocabulary," James said, sipping his butterbeer.

"Bugger off," Dom snapped, walking away.

"See?" James said, jerking his head towards a leaving Dominique.

"Don't worry, James," Victoire said, stretching her arms up. "It's not like Dom would want to babysi... OH!" She grimaced and clenched her stomach.

"What?" Teddy asked, showing sudden concern and panic.

"It's nothing," she said, "just a kick. Unh!" Her face contorted in pain again. "Maybe not," she said through gritted teeth.

"MOLLY!" Teddy yelled so loudly that the band quit playing.

Molly made her way to the seated couple. She took one look at Victoire's face and knew what was going on. "James, you and Teddy help her into the house," she said, taking over. "You know which room I have set up," she said to Teddy, patting him on the cheek.

Teddy and Victoire had decided they wanted to bring their child into the world in the one place they both remembered being the happiest, the Burrow. Molly of course readily agreed and had been setting up a room since they asked her. The last few weeks they had been staying with her grandparents in preparation.

Fleur and Bill caught up with Molly on her way into the house. They knew what to do; Bill was to keep the others occupied while Fleur was to help Molly

"I will contact her healer," Molly said entering the kitchen and heading to the Floo. Fleur went to the room.

Back outside no one had been told what was going on for sure so naturally everyone knew. The party was in full swing, and the cousins were dancing and having a blast. Most of the parents had started to leave when news of Victoire going into labor stopped them.

Bill walked up the bar set up by Neville and ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Is this your first grandchild, Bill?" Neville asked handing him a large glass.

Bill drained it in one swallow and nodded. Neville chuckled and refilled the glass. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a granddad," Bill commented, taking the glass back from Neville.

"You'll do great, I'm sure," Hannah said having overheard the conversation.

"Easy for you to say, you two are years away from the prospect," Bill said, staring off into space.

Hannah watched Albus and Mandy slow dancing, oblivious to the pace of the music. "I am not so sure," she said wistfully.

Across the dance floor the newlyweds were talking with Scorpius' parents.

"We have got to get going," Draco said, extending his hand to his son. "I have a client in the morning and your mother has one of her volunteer things."

Astoria hugged Rose and then her son. "I am so happy for you two," she said.

"Thanks, Mum," Scorpius said, returning his mother's hug.

Draco and Astoria left and Scorpius and Rose sat down at an empty table.

"If you could all please head out of the tents and into the yard," Lee's magically enhanced voice boomed over the crowd. "The fireworks are about to start."

The crowd started to wander out of the tents, led by a very excited Minnie and Ronnie who were each pulling their mother's arm in an attempt to get her to hurry up.

"Mum!" Minnie whined. "Hurry up. We're not gonna get a good place."

"Oh, for pity's sake you two," Hermione protested, though smiling at her children's excitement. "One would think you've never seen George's fireworks before."

"These are wedding fireworks," Ronnie said, still pulling his mother along. "They're completely different."

"Oh okay," Hermione answered, still not convinced.

The explosions lit up the night sky in a cascade of bright colors. Children and adults alike were in awe of the forms and shapes the explosions made. The show went on for about 15 minutes ending in a finale that left almost everyone breathless. Everyone that is but the newest member of that extended family who made his presence known by crying out announcing his arrival.

A few moments later Teddy emerged from the backdoor of the Burrow, holding a bundle of blankets as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "Everyone," Teddy said, swallowing against his emotions. "I want to introduce my son, Remus Harry Lupin." Everyone gathered around to see the newborn. Teddy introduced the child to his grandfather Bill and backed a short distance away.

Harry approached Teddy. "T-Thank you," Harry started, his voice cracking. "You didn't have to do that."

"Harry, you're the closest thing I have to a father," Teddy explained. "You've seen me through tough times and always been there, so yeah, I kinda did."

Harry was at a loss for words, so he just hugged his godson and went over to see the child.

Rose and Scorpius stood a small distance away from the crowd. Bill approached the newly wedded couple after having handed the baby off to Harry and Ginny. "Molly, Fleur and I talked about this and decided we wanted you to have this," he said handing a piece of parchment to Rose.

"What's this?" she asked opening the folded piece of paper.

"It's the Wizarding Deed to Shell Cottage," Bill explained. "It occurred to us that you two probably didn't take the time to consider where you were going to live, did you?" Rose and Scorpius both shook their heads, embarrassed. "We didn't think so."

Scorpius shook Bill's hand while Rose gave her uncle a hug. Bill went into the house to check on Victoire. The couple both stood looking at the commotion caused by the newest member of the family.

"You aren't upset that our wedding got upstaged, are you?" Scorpius asked, seeing the wistful look in Rose's eyes.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. It's not like Vic could help when the baby came," Rose said.

"Then what is it?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't want to scare you," she said, looking down.

"Well you're doing a pretty poor job not doing it," he smirked, moving behind her and taking her in his arms. "Now, what's going on"

"I want one," she said, looking at Teddy, who had taken his son back in his arms and was beaming in the process.

"What? You want a kid?" Scorpius asked.

Rose nodded nervously. She and Scorpius had never really discussed a family, and she was nervous as to his answer.

Scorpius smiled, thinking about Rose being a mother. "Well, I hope you can wait until we get home to try. We might not be allowed back here otherwise," Scorpius said, smirking.

"You're an idiot," Rose said, leaning back so her husband could kiss her.

Rose looked out over the bustling horde of her family. They weren't the sanest or most conventional family, but the one thing the extended Weasley clan had was love and in abundance.


End file.
